toqgerfandomcom-20200213-history
Mio Natsume
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} ToQ 5gou - Child= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} }}} ToQ 5gou (child) }} |-|2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Hyper ToQ 3gou |label = ToQ 3gou |firstepisode = Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends |lastepisode = |homeworld = Earth |numberofepisodes = }} is , the Yellow Ranger of the ToQgers. Biography to be added Appearances in other media TV Super Hero Time ToQ 3gou and her team along with ToQ-Oh poses with and his in the ToQger/'' '' Super Hero Time opening. She also clashes with at one point. Personality She is a sports-minded woman with a confusing character. Though she is "manly", she is really good at housework. Because of this, she is quite popular with the boys; although, she hates the idea of romance. Mio acts as the team's big sister, not having a tolerance for under handed attacks. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Mio/ToQ 3gou: to be added ToQ 3gou is ToQ 3gou's default form, accessed by inserting the Yellow ToQ Ressha into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 3gou uses the railway signal-themed as her weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass *Shingo Hammer Mecha *Yellow Ressha - Hyper Mode= is the ToQGer power-up which she can access by putting the Hyper Ressha, that comes with the Daikaiten Cannon, into the ToQ Changer. Appearances: Episode 30 - 0= ToQ 3gou was temporarily graded down to by Fountain Pen Shadow. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass Mecha Appearances: }} - Transfer Changes= are alternate forms assumed when ToQ 3gou swaps her Yellow Ressha for other ToQ Ressha and inserts them into the ToQ Changer. is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 3gou swaps her ToQ Ressha with ToQ 1gou's Red Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 3gou uses the track-themed sword as her weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass *Rail Slasher Mecha *Red Ressha Appearances: Episodes 12, 20, 26 - Blue= is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 3Gou swaps her ToQ Ressha with ToQ 2gou's Blue Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 3gou uses the railway platform-themed laser gun as her weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass *Home Trigger Mecha *Blue Ressha Appearances: Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters, Episodes 2, 4, 13 - Green= is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 3Gou swaps her ToQ Ressha with ToQ 4gou's Green Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 3gou uses the as her weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass *Tunnel Ax Mecha *Green Ressha Appearances: Episodes 5, ToQger Vs. Gaim, 19 - Pink= is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 3gou swaps her ToQ Ressha with ToQ 5gou's Pink Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 3gou uses the railway bridge-themed as her weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass *Tekkyou Claw Mecha *Pink Ressha Appearances: Episodes 1, 9, 25 - Wildcat= is a form assumed when ToQ 3gou swaps her ToQ Ressha with the Wildcat Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. Armed with feline claws on her hands, ToQ 3gou Wildcat attacks by scratching at her opponent with quick speed. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass Mecha *Wildcat Ressha - }} }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Mio is portrayed by , who previously guest starred as Mizuki Takazaki in Epic 20 of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. As a child, she is portrayed by . When her body is switched with Miss Gritta's mind in Station 21, she is voiced by . As ToQ 3gou, her suit actor is , who previously served as suit actor for Kyoryu Cyan II at the end of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. When her mind is switched with Miss Gritta's body in Station 21, her suit actor is . Theme Song "Yellow Heart" from "Ressha Sentai ToQger Character Songs Rainbow Line album". Notes *ToQ 3gou is the first Yellow Ranger not to have her color in her name since KirinRanger. *When using her ToQ Blaster in Sword mode, Mio uses Kendo attacks, most often bashing enemies over the head with her blade. **Coincidence or not, she is seen wearing a kendo attire in Station 9: Memory Is a One-Way Ticket. *The claws sported by ToQ 3gou's Cat form in Ressha Sentai ToQger: The Movie - Galaxy Line SOS are extremely reminiscent of those of the Gaorangers, as all members have claws installed into their gloves. * Like Tokatti, Mio's name contains a season: Natsu, meaning Summer. References External links *ToQ 3Gou at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *ToQ 3Gou at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Yellow Category:ToQgers Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai Power Archetype Category:Sentai 3 Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Vehicle-themed Rangers